Shmee?
by Kathy The Cat
Summary: This is an introduction to a story which I don't have many ideas for yet, so no plotline has been developed yet. Squee is grown up, and is an author of horror. This is my first J.C.V. fanfic, so don't be too hard if you absolutely hate it, k?


****

Chapter 1- Shmee?

Disclaimer: WHAT? NO! I don't own Squee or any of those characters (except for the ones i made up I guess). Jhonen Vasquez owns 'em so shut up!

One day, far into the future, little Squee had grown up and became a writer- a writer of horror, to be more precise. I know it seems hard to see him actually writing spooky things when all sorts of ghastly horror happened to him when he was little, but there's a lot of things in this world that I don't understand...

Squee's personality is one thing that never really changed, though, and he still went by that nickname. "Todd" just didn't cut it anymore. Anyway, despite the scary and bewildering things he's written, he still slept with his back against the wall, and head underneath the covers to blind himself from all the "monsters"- but no; Shmee was long gone. In a childhood accident, Shmee had been eaten by a "giant doggy monster". Ever since then, life just hasn't been the same for poor Squee, even though it was nice to not be advocated with bad ideas for once.

One little guy, who is relatively new to Squee's life, is a small, black and white cat, who he had coincidently named "Boopy". Boopy has his own way of talking to Squee, non-verbaly of course, but we won't get into that because look! Squee is already starting the story, by talking to his little friend there now!

"Um... Lots of people talk to their pets, right Boopy?" Squee asked, lifting his pen off the notepad, containing a story he had just started. It was a tale of a tiny mongoose that got attacked by a giant snake.

Boopy looked up at Squee as if to say, "Are you by any chance, some kind of idiot?"

"Are you implying that I'm an idiot because I'm talking to you, or that I'm asking a question with an obvious 'yes'?" Squee looked wildly around the room and twiddled his thumbs in a paranoid manner.

Boopy then, looked up at Squee as if to say, "No, I'm implying that you're an idiot because of your lousy taste in names! [ooc: personally, I like the name "Boopy".] Haven't you once thought that maybe I had my OWN name before you came along?!"

"Well, that doesn't exactly answer my question but ummm, that's okay." Squee pulled his overcoat on, even though the heater was already on pretty high. "So... what IS your real name?"

Boopy looked up at Squee as if to say "Heh, heh, heh, heh... are you sure you want to know, young man?"

"Well, yes. Yes I do." Squee said uneasily; maybe he didn't want to know.

"Before we go and jump to conclusions, it may be possible that even I, don't know who I am, but I shall go ahead and make it clear that we have met before, somewhere in the past." Boopy really was talking this whole time, and it sure didn't sound like meowing formed into words.

"Hey Boo', you're REALLY freaking me out here. I've never seen you do that before!" Squee felt like backing up, but he didn't think that Boopy wasn't about to leap onto his head and scratch him up into a bloody pulp like usual. "I can't believe I'm saying this at my age but... I miss Shmee."

"And Shmee misses you, too," said Boopy, mysteriously, and he padded away to his little corner of the kitchen.

Upon hearing this, Squee imeadiatly stood up from the kitchen table, walked to the corner, grabbed Boopy by the scruff, held him up right in front of his face and demanded "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SHMEE?!"

Boopy simply let out a frail "Meow?"

"TELL ME!" yelled Squee, who was quivering in both fear, and anger.

Boopy let out a cruel laugh and then repied "Are you really that serious about a stupid teddy bear? It's nothing but stuffing and stitches, Squee."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, BOOPY! Shmee wasn't just a bear, he.... he.... well, he was actually kind of annoying in a way."

"Was it the bear, or the voice within the bear, Squee? I hope you know that I am not badgering you, nor am I your enemy." Boopy's ears went back, but his expression was indeed, not cat-like.

"What are you getting at?" Squee didn't feel as angry as before, and then took off the large, heavy coat after realizing just what the temperature was.

"I'm saying that perhaps there was another side to Shmee; one that was beyond the stuffing, and that he could possibly still exist even when the stuffing was gone."

"W-where is he?" Squee asked, and he set Boopy back on the table.

"Well, I wouldn't neccasarily call myself that anymore, even though I hate 'Boopy' too, but..." Boopy paused for a moment, "I'm sure we both know who I am, now don't we?"

"Sh... Shmee?" Squee raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, what is it?" Boopy repsoded casually.

"So it is you! But... but why are you here now? Why did you come back now, all-of-a-sudden?" Squee crossed his arms and eyed the one, formerly known as Boopy, harshly.

"I've come back to warn you, Squee. Something's gone terribly wrong". [ooc: GASP! How did we know that?!]

"What's gone wrong, Shmee?"

"Heh, heh... Oh, nothing really. I just felt like saying that." Shmee giggled creepily and scampered off into the living room to watch TV.

Again, Squee raised his eyebrow at this strange thing happening, and finally just continued to write his story. Even though it's not every day that the long lost soul of a teddy bear inhabits a kitty cat, he was not about to just abandon his new story.

__

I don't know what is going to happen after this chapter, nor do I have any ideas of how, or why Shmee came back. It could be a while before I update with an actual plot, so just hang in there, k?


End file.
